The Misadventures of Draco Malfoy
by FeedMikey
Summary: Draco has to pee, and the person in the bathroom is taking forever. *Just a cute little one shot.*


**A/N: Sooo…. This is just a one-shot. It could potentially become more, depends, I suppose. Yup =] As always, I don't own Harry Potter, or its characters, and I'm not making any money, blah blah blah. **

Draco stood impatiently, back facing the wall next to the door marked with a little blue man, one foot tucked restlessly around the other knee. He sighed, and switched feet. It was times like these that Draco wished the Ministry of Magic had bathrooms with multiple stalls, or at least multiple bathrooms on a floor.

Draco glanced at his wristwatch. Four minutes. He had been standing outside this wretched bathroom for four minutes. He had already considered making a dash for the elevator, and skipping down a floor, using their lavatory. But no, he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to embarrass himself by pissing on the floor.

Draco cursed under his breath. He was going to _destroy_ whoever walked out of that bathroom. He checked his watch again, 5 minutes. Draco was getting ornery. What could they be doing in there? And then Draco heard the toilet flush. The sink turn on. And then off. Towels being ripped out of their dispenser. And the lock click on the other side of the door.

Draco was fuming. He was about ready to give the occupant of the lavatory a piece of his mind when…

"Potter," Draco seethed in barely a whisper. Potter only but raised an eyebrow as he rolled down his shirt sleeves, and coolly acknowledged him. "Malfoy," he stated, before he walked off down the hall.

Draco ducked inside the lavatory, all but ripping his trousers off as he made his way to the toilet. "Ahhhh," he moaned, relived.

It was only as he was scrubbing his hands that he realized that the man he had all but vowed to destroy was the very same man that Draco was head over heels in love with. Draco let out a heavy sigh as he slowly treaded his way back to his cubicle.

He had so much paperwork to do, but he couldn't keep his mind off of those emerald eyes, or completely annoying untidy hair that just barely touched over his left eye. It had only been three years after the war ended. The school gave an optional 8th year for the 7th years that had missed, or been miserable. It was wonderful, and Draco loved it. The 8th years had their own dormitories, and things between the houses had never been so friendly.

Draco had discovered his 'crush' on Potter at a party, of sorts. It was after a quidditch game, the same Potter versus Malfoy antics had ensued, but with a lighter touch. Afterwards, some of the Slytherins nicked a bottle of Firewhiskey from the kitchens, and everyone was cheerful, and friendly, and drunk. Draco talked to Pansy and Blaise most of the night, but found himself staring across the room. He couldn't help but notice how happy Potter looked, even though they had lost to the Slytherins. His smile spread wide across his face, and he had traded in his goofy glasses, for newer, less goofy square rimmed ones. His eyes shone through the lenses, and danced happily in the light._ I must be really drunk_, Draco was thinking as he crossed the room to Potter.

When he reached him, he tapped Potter on the shoulder, and when he had turned to look at him, his smile didn't falter a bit, and Draco couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward, and kissed him firmly on the lips, wrapping his hand in Harry's dark mess of hair.

Draco didn't remember anything after that. He didn't know if Harry had pulled away, or leaned into the kiss. The next thing he knew, he was lying halfway on a couch in the common room, and his arms hurt. No one had said anything to him afterwards, not even Blaise or Pansy, so Draco just let it go. He had even played with the thought that it was a dream.

After that night, Draco had gotten into a habit of Potter-Watching. They had even gone into auror training together, so that made it even more convenient for Draco to continue his habit. He hadn't dated anyone, he was too enamored with Harry to look at anyone else that way. He loved Harry, and he was going to tell him, or ask him out, or something. He just hadn't figured out how yet.

It was public news that Harry was gay, it had even been printed about a year ago, when he was good and tired of all the girl following him aimlessly, tackling him in broad daylight, or showing up naked outside his flat. Draco figured that had been the last straw for Harry, and so he went public with it. Draco hadn't really seen him out with anyone, but it's not like Draco stalked Harry either. He only watched him when it was convenient for him to.

Like right now, Harry was bent over a stack of papers, absentmindedly chewing on the end of a quill, his shoeless feet tapping underneath his desk. Draco wondered why Potter didn't just buy more comfortable shoes. He had to wonder, because Harry would sit at his desk every morning, and untie, and kick off his oxfords, and tap his toes in black and white socks. One black, one white. The first time Draco saw this, he wondered if Harry was colorblind, or just plain stupid. Then it happened everyday, and Draco kept trying to come up with reasons for it. Finally, he just asked, and Harry had looked up at him, with glassy eyes, and responded, "Are they different colors?" in a dreamy sort of voice, and then went back to his paperwork.

Draco sighed. He was going to say something. He just didn't know how.

Draco was slumped over a table at his favorite bar. All of his work colleagues, including Harry, went out for a drink to appreciate a rather long week, and this is how it was ending. Draco, alone, quite drunk, and nearly asleep at a table. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He lifted his head up, barely, to find a young waitress peering at him from behind large glasses.

"Errhmm…" She started, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mr. Malfoy. You see, we're closing in a few minutes."

Draco nodded, and grabbed his coat from the bench next to him. He walked about two feet before realizing where he was going. He was very, very drunk. He wished Harry was with him now, he could tell him how he felt. And then with a 'pop', he was gone.

Draco stumbled in the rain, and ran straight into a door, falling almost immediately. The door opened quickly, and he was pulled inside, with his eyes closed, and mind groggy.

Draco was pulled onto a rather fluffy sofa, and blinked. He was alone. Where did his rescuer run off to? Then he heard a clinking of cups, and he sat up. He redirected his attention to the noise, and stood cautiously, looking around curiously. There were pictures of the Weasels and a small purple haired boy littering shelves. Plenty of them had Harry in them, and Draco's curiousity was peaked. And then suddenly, it hit him.

He stumbled into the kitchen, and upon seeing Harry, trying to make tea in his boxers, and shirtless, Draco groaned. "Oh no.." He mumbled.

Harry looked over at him. "Oh no what?" He cocked his head. Draco slumped against the wall. "You took quite a fall. What are you doing here?" Harry continued.

Draco looked up at him, trying not to let his eyes travel across Harry's body. But it was so hard, what with him being shirtless, and in nothing but his underwear. Draco shuddered, and looked down from his emerald eyes to his perfectly muscled chest, not too muscly, but strong enough to hold him, and his flat stomach, and tanned arms, and his.. .

Harry coughed. Draco shook his head, and brought his attention back up to Harry's face. He was smiling at Draco. "I'm…" Draco started, "I'm very drunk." Draco stated.

Harry laughed, and took a step toward him, and Draco couldn't notice how gorgeous he was when he laughed. His whole face lit up, and his eyes creased at the sides in the cutest possible way. Harry bent down to help Draco up, and his face came very close to Draco's. Draco held his breath, and tried very hard not to pull Harry down into his lap and kiss him. He tried.

Harry gasped as he was being dragged into Draco's lap, silencing as his lips crushed into Draco's. He pulled away, and Draco looked up at him. Harry's green eyes had gone wide, and he stared at Draco, questioningly, but didn't try to get up out of his lap.

"What happened that one night after I kissed you at the party?" Draco spat out.

"What?"

"I don't remember… What happened after I kissed you.."

"Err…" Harry started, "I… Kissed you back. And then you pulled away. And blushed a bit, and ran off…"

"Ohh." Draco said, and then stood up. "Right then. I came to tell you something," Draco announced.

Harry stood silently for a moment, and then awkwardly said, "What is it, exactly?"

"Errmm… I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since 8th year, and I can't really help it, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you, because it's just kind of bottled up inside me, and I really don't know what to do anymore, and yeah."

Draco wished he could slap himself. He decided that was the longest run on sentence in the history of eternity.

Harry stared at him with a curious expression on his face. And then leaned forward. And kissed him.

**A/N: Reviews equal love :D**


End file.
